I'll be there for youuuu
by XosnapitzdaniiX
Summary: When Sam and Tom spend a drunken night together, things get out of proportion, and it spreads round the ED fast...
1. Finding your way

**Hey, everyone. I haven't wrote a Casualty fanfic in ages, and I mean in ages. But I thought Sam and Tom have had more scenes on Casualty for me to now use in this story and extend. I hope you like it, because I do spend ages on these. Please READ and REVIEW? Thank you. **

**~Danielle**

Sam woke up knackered. She looked around the room. It wasn't her usual place. It looked different. She felt movement next to her. She slowly turned round to find Tom, her Colleague, Friend, right next to her. She slowly got out of the bed. She thought to herself she made a mistake. She didn't want what happened last night to effect their Friendship. She stuffed up locks of her hair, and put it into a loose bun, put on her clothes from last night, and ran downstairs. She snook out the back door, and ran straight to her Apartment. On the Way she slowly thought of all the things that happened last night. Some of it what a blur to her, but some parts were pretty clear.

_Flashback_

_~'Okay this is the tiebreaker'Sam said really excited and giddy to Tom. _

_Were they really fighting over the last bit of wine? Tom replied with an 'Ok', but gave her them eyes saying he was going to win. _

'_Your going down' Tom said getting all giddy. They acted like 5 year olds._

'_You do realise I am going to win, I always win' Sam shouted, trying to bet Tom._

_1 2 3. Tom Made a exploding noise, then they had a little mess around, shouting and laughing, until their Lips met into a sweet tender kiss. They stopped. They quickly looked t eachtoher. Sam rose her Hand to her chin, and gave Tom the 'whoops' look. Tom laughed._

_They walked out to the Taxi. Sam looked shocked, but yet really happy. Tom looked as if he were 'pulled' smirking and smiling. They got to the Taxi, and being the gentleman he was, Tom opened the Taxi door for Sam. They both walked into the taxi, and slowly tilted there Heads, so their lips met, and they kissed, and then things got a little overboard back at Toms House._

Sam arrived back to her Apartment, she was so shocked and scared of what would happen at the ED later on. She didn't want to go to work, she had to. She couldn't hide for ever. She thought to herself _'what if Tom tells people…No he wouldn't, I trust him'_

Sam started to think maybe this was the start of something for Tom and Her. Maybe they will have a relationship.

Sam ran a Bath for herself and got herself some breakfast before going to work. She then washed her Blonde golden hair and dried it. Slowly putting it into her ponytail as per usual. Sam walked out her Front door as if nothing has happened, and drove away to the ED.

Sam walked into the ED, She was straight away greeted by both Noel and Louise. She smiled and say Hello, before walking into the Staffroom. Sam walked straight to her locker, and got her scrubs. She put them on before her shift started. She was starting to worry, Tom wold be here any minute and she left him without saying anything. She was worried he would hate her. They had a great friendship, why should it be spoiled after this?.

Sam went over to the kettle and made herself a coffee, when Tom quietly opened the staffroom door. He looked at her, and glared. No smile what so ever. Didn't sound like Tom.

He kept a distance from Sam.

'Thankyou for saying goodbye and leaving me' Tom said sarcastically.

Sam looked at him upset and annoyed. 'Tom, you don't understand, I didn't want this to ruin our friendship.

Tom looked at her confused. 'Why would it ruin are friendship, I thought we would be together after that night, I thought you liked me, I like you'

Sam couldn't believe what she heard. Tom liked her. Not Love though? Sam Loved tom, she was afraid to say. He didn't say he loved her…

'I know Tom, but if we were together we would be the topic of the ED, people and their silly comments.'

Tom looked at her 'Fine, so last night ment nothing to to you?'

Sam looked at him really upset. 'Tom we were drunk, I didn't know you liked me!'

Sam was overwhelmed. She didn't know what she wanted yet, this was all moving fast.

'RIGHT OKAY THEN, JUST DON'T TALK TO ME' Tom stormed out the staffroom, forgetting to put on his scrubs. He left Sam there with tears in her eyes, why couldn't he just understand her? Sam ran into the toilets where she cried. She didn't know why she felt so hormonal at all. She sat in one of the toilet cubicles and cried.

Meanwhile in the Main Entrance, Zoe had all her staff together, discussing what would happen with the major RTC which would soon be coming in, but some would be sent to 's. Zoe looked over all her staff. Linda, Big Mac, Fletch , Charlie and Tess were stood together, and near them were the student nurses Aofie, Robyn and Jamie. Lloyd, Lousie, Noel, Jeff and Dixie were stood together, and Tom was standing on his own, with his Head down. Zoe looked at him confused. Then she realised she couldn't see Sam. Sam was supposed to be in an hour ago. It wasn't like her either.

'Has anybody seen Sam…Dr Nicholls?' Zoe shouted above the talking staff.

Toms head rose, slowly following everyone else's.

'Yeah! Zoe, I seen her about 50 minutes ago. When she walked in.' Noel stated.

'Did she look okay?'

'Yeah she looked absolutely fine' Louise also stated.

'Okay, back to work everyone'

Zoe checked all over the ED for Sam, asking people along the way. She couldn't find her. She couldn't be short of staff, and if she wasn't okay, Sam was one of Zoe's close friends, she wanted to know if she was okay.

Zoe walked into the last place she hasn't checked. The toilets. There was one cubicle shut.

'Hello, Sam is that you?'

_Sam's POV_

'Hello, Sam is that you?'

Oh gosh, she has found me and im a mess, im still crying, and I have mascara dripping down my eyes, and I sound all croaky.

I am praying that she doesn't look under the cubicle door. I just lifted my feet up instead so she didn't see them.

'Sam are you in here?' I couldn't ignore her any longer. Zoe looked under the the cubicle. She seen me. Great. She is my friend but I don't want people to know about Me and Tom.

'Oh gosh Sam, whats wrong, come out'

I opened the cubicle door, and walked out. Zoe looked at me, gave me a sympathetic smile. 'Sam come here'. She grabbed me into her Arms, and hugged me tight.

I let go. She looked at me.

'Whats the matter, you can tell me anything, I am here for you'

I just sniffled, and cried a little more. Then it just came out. 'Tom and Me slept together last night' I waited until I told the rest of the story before I seen her reaction. Zoe smiled.

'Is that what this is about?'

'Yes, but there is more..i left this morning and I didn't say bye, then when she come to the ED, we had a argument, and he said he liked me and I said it was all to fast and said it would be the topic of the ED, but I love him, and he hates me now!'.

'Sam, Tom does not hate you. When we couldn't find where you were, his Head shot right up. You can tell he likes you in his eyes.

'But we were really drunk and slept together, and now I cant stop crying I don't know why.'

Zoe hugged me again, I cried. 'Sam did you use protection?'

My eyes shot open. It felt like my Heart dropped.

'Errr, I, I don't know Zoe, we were drunk, probably not. OH MY GOSH!'

'Sam calm down we know nothing yet, have you thought about the morning after pill?'

'I cant have them, because, cos I had one when I was 16, and I got really really ill!, what am I going to do?'

'Sam, you will be fine, you wont..you know. Your just upset from the argument. Now come on lets get you back to work.'

'Thankyou Zoe'

Zoe smiled and hugged me, and patted my back, and reassured me.

_2 Days later._

Sam completely forgot everything. She was lying in bed and at around 5am she woke up, she felt very Nauseas, and then felt like she was going to be sick. Sam ran straight to her on Suite, and vomited into the toilet. She wished Tom was there to hold back her hair, and say everything would be okay, but he wasn't.

Sam tried to get back to sleep after vomiting 3 other times. It was impossible, and it was now 6:30 am. Sam really wanted to call Zoe, but didn't want to bother her. She had to she couldn't stop throwing up, she knew what was coming. She had the side effects, Vomitng, Nausea, Cravings, and going the toilet a lot. She began to cry, she knew she was pregnant, it was obvious. She started crying. She didn't know what to do, and what if Tom wouldn't be there for the Baby and Her. Sam picked up the phone and dialled Zoe.

The phone rang. Sam hoped Zoe would answer.

'Hello, Sam, whats wrong, its 6:30 in the morning?' Zoe said half asleep.

'Zoe, I am so sorry I woke you but its urgent!'

'Its fine, I am about to get ready for shift anyway!, whats urgent!'

'Can you come over please!, and can you stop of and buy me a pregnancy test!'

'Im coming!'

'Thankyou Bye!'

Sam put the phone down. She felt okay now, but she knew when she smelt something like coffee or chocolate she would be straight into the bathroom. She got ready for her shift, she had to go in, and then she waited for Zoe.

It was around 7:15 am Zoe knocked on the door, Sam ran straight to the door and opened it. Zoe gave her a concerned shocked look.

'Did you get it?'

Zoe waved it in the air. 'Thankyou so much Zoe!'

They walked into Sams Bedroom, and let Zoe sit down, while she went into the On Suite to do the test.

Sam walked out about 5 mins later, they had 3 minutes until they found out. Sam took 2 tests just to be sure.

Zoe was sat on the Bed holding both the tests, and sam was pacing up and down her bedroom hoping it was negative. She looked back at Zoe. Zoe could tell she was scared, what would she do. 3 minutes had passed. Zoe looked at them. Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened.

'ZOE WHAT IS IT, IM SCARED!'

'Sam now listen, everybody is here for you, Your Family, Me, all your friends will be and so will Tom'

Zoe looked at Sam, Sam was crying, she could tell it was positive by the way Zoe was acting.

'Its positive Sam, both of them' Zoe got up and hugged her Friend, she felt so sorry for Sam.

'Zoe im going to take another test! I cant be pregnant!'

'Sam your pregnant! Trust me.'

Sam cried. 'How, how do I tell Tom, he will h-hate me forever!'

'Sam this is not your fault!

'It kinda is!, but I cant do this!'

'Sam you have options' Zoe put her Hand on Sams shoulders.

'Im going to Have this Baby, I could never abort it or give it away!'

Sam and Zoe both walked into the ED, with linking arms. They both looked shattered.

The day passed by quick, Sam had 2 hours of her shift left. But she was put in cubicles with Tom. They were fixing a Teenage Boys arm, it was bleeding everywhere. There was silence and an negative atmosphere around the cubicle. Sam and Tom hadn't spoke in 3 days. The blood was everywhere and it knocked Sam Nauseas.

'Sam are you okay, you look really ill?'

'I am' Sam was sick everywhere. All over the floor and equipment. She ran to the toilet and hid her embarrassment.

Tomn went to tell Zoe Sam was sick everywhere. Zoe told Tom he needed to speak to Sam it was important.

_Tom's POV_

I loved Sam so much, I hated to see her upset and When Zoe told me she needed to tell me something I was worried. What would it be about?

I followed her into the toilets, and she was stood over the sink crying.

'Sam I know you were embarrassed! But..'

Sam stopped Tom before he said anything. 'Its not about that, you don't understand.' Sam sniffled.

'Well what then, I can help you!'

' Would you really! Your gonna freak out when I tell you! You hate me!'

Tom looked shocked. 'SAM I DO NOT HATE YOU, I LOVE YOU!'

Sam couldn't believe what she heard! 'You love me? I thought you didn't, I love you so much. Since the day I met you I knew we had a connection.'

Tom smiled and hugged her tight not wanting to let her go. She was precious.

Sam looked up at Tom, he smiled at her.

'Tom…I am, erm well I'm pregnant!

'WHAT?!'

Sam cried. Tears rolled down her Face. 'I knew you would hate me'…

**WHOO well that's it for today! I should be updating more regularly because I am not at school for 2 weeks, and I don't know what im going to do with myself haha!**

**So tell me what you think. You larvvve it, hate it, stinks, great, boring. Tell me I don't care! Please review thankyou&follow me on twitter AriAhoyy**

**Danielle **


	2. QUICK MESSAGE!

**HEY READERS. THE NEXT CHAPER WILL BE UP IN ABOUT AN HOUR? AM I KEEPING YOU ON EDGE! I WANT SOME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER! JUST PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT! PLEASE REPLY WITHIN THE HOUR!**

**~DANIELLE**


	3. The Truth

Heyy! Well here is the next chapter. I a m so happy you all like the story so far :D thankyou for all your lovely reviews. 

Thankyou for sending me some ideas! I ha ve took them all into consideration! Tha nks to 'katielou1701' 'slowdylan' and 'O rdinarycasgirl'…

Thanks ~Danielle

Sam's Pov

'I knew you would hate me' I was crying at this point, the disgust in his face, and the anger. He started to look at me while I was crying, he just started, did n't say anything. Didn't even say everyt hing would be okay. He just started. I k new this would end badly.

'SAM HOW COULD WE BE SO STUPID, WE ARE B OTH NOT PREPARED OR READY FOR THIS AT AL L!'

His shouting made it much more worse.

'I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T SUPPORT ME' At this point I ran out crying, and I just went straight to the toilets and sat in ther e. And cried.

Later on that day, I tried to forget eve rything by working extra hard.

Zoe sent me to cubicles, she didn't ask if I was okay, she must have been too bu sy. I walked into the cubicle and a Litt le Girl was sat alone on the bed, crying . She was holding her Arm, and had a pin k teddy bear and she was cuddling it.

'Hello Sweetheart, what's your Name? I'm Dr Nicholls, but you can call me Sam! A re you okay?' stupid question she had a sore arm!

She looked up at me, her eyes were red f rom crying, and she smiled.

'My Name is Freya Brown, and no my arm h urts' She sniffled.

'Aw, well we soon get that fixed, okay? You've had your x-ray and it's a little broken, but you can be bandaged up now!, do you want pink or purple?' I smiled, and said really childish, so she wouldn' t feel scared or intimidated. She wasn't shy though, she laughed at me, and shou ted Pink! I laughed, she was so cute.

'Where is your Mummy, or Daddy?'

'Erm, My Mummy brought me here, but went back Home, she needed to pick up My Ste p Daddy, My Real Daddy left a long time ago, with his girlfriend'

Her Head rolled down, I felt so sorry fo r her. It made me think of how Tom wasn' t going to be there for me…but that wasn 't important right now. Freya was. She t alked lots for a six year old. I thought it was a little careless how her Mother left her here alone, couldn't Her Step Dad make his own way? I mean she is 6 fo r crying out loud. I will never do that to My Baby.

I started to bandage up Freya's arm. She flinched a little, but it was all okay when her Pink cast was on, she looked so happy.

I smiled at her.

'Thankyou Sammy!'

I looked at her and smiled.

'I am going to call you Sammy, its cute' , she giggled.

'Aw call me what ever, guess what? Now y our cast is on, you can get all your Fri ends to sign it! And do you want me to s tay here with You? Till Mummy comes?' I smiled. I sat on the chair next to her b ed.

She sighed.

'Do you not want me to stay, that's fine ?' I said, she looked really upset.

'No, stay Sammy, I don't have Friends, o nly you!'

'You don't have any friends? I am sure y ou do!'

I looked at her. How could she be bullie d or have no friends, she is a lovely 6 year old and she was adorable!

'I don't go to school, if I do Mummy sai d people will find out 'The Secret' ' I looked at Freya quite concerned. No scho ol? Most children would love this, but t hat's illegal, and secret, I know its no t my business, but I am concerned for th is girl.

'Whats the secret, you know its bad not to go school, and is it a bad secret!'

Freya looked up at Me, her big blue bead y eyes, staring at me, they had tears in them. She didn't say anything.

I looked at her. 'Okay I am going to go and find someone, I will be back in five minutes'

Freya's POV.

Sammy walked out the cubicle. I really l iked her, she was so so nice. Nicer than My Mummy, and Step Daddy. I want to tel l her they hurt me. They call it playing , but it hurts, really bad. I have marks , they wont go, there ugly. I don't want Sammy to find out, because Mummy and Ca rl**[A.N The Step Dad!]** will hurt me again. I am going to go an d hide.

Sam's POV.

I felt really bad for Freya. Something i s not right, you can just tell. I walked over to Zoe. She smiled.

'Sam, hi! How are you? Sorry I didn't as k before! Have you spoke to Tom?... Abou t you know…'

I smiled at Zoe! 'Yes I have spoke, he i s pretty annoyed, but there is something else. Freya Brown, 6 year old. Cubicle 4, Her Mother has apparently gone to Pic k up her Step Dad, but she told me she h as know friends, because she doesn't go to school. She said if she goes to schoo l, people will find out about Her Famili es secret. I mean what don't they want t he teachers to find out?'

'Hmm, I don't know…Speak To The Mother, when She arrives, and if your still conc erned, contact Social Services.' Zoe loo ked and stated.

'Okay, you might want to come and listen to what she told me, she seems pretty s cared.'

Freya's Pov.

I don't know where I am, I am lost. It's a gloomy corridor, what if a ghost pops out, or a vampire. I'm scared, I can fe el the tears in my eyes, I want Sammy! S he is the only nice person. I am in a ro om, full of tables, and sheets, and lump s under them. I thought it was a table c loth. I screamed, it was someone really pale with their eyes shut. Mummy told me a ghost story about this once, I couldn 't sleep for months. Carl and Mummy laug hed at me.

Sams Pov.

We walked towards the cubicle. 'She is p retty shook up Zo' I said as I opened th e cubicle.

Zoe looked at me blankly, her eyebrows r ose. 'Sam, where is she?'

I turned round to see the bed empty. 'Oh no, where she gone, I left her for 2 mi nutes.'

'Okay, lets search!'

We searched around all the hospital, No luck. Me and Zoe, met back up with eacho ther again.

'Where do you think she is?' Zoe said wo rried.

'I don't know she couldn't of gone far!' 

Then we heard a scream from round the co rner, it sounded like a little girl. We ran round the corner, to find Freya curl ed up on the floor. Her Little pink and white flower t-shirt and denim skirt sto od out, she was crying. I felt so sorry for her.

I ran straight up to her with Zoe.

'Freya, oh my, what happened, why did yo u run of?!' I tried to pick her up. She pushed me away.

'NO DON'T HURT ME LIKE MUMMY AND CARL DO !' She shouted while she was crying. I w as so so shocked; I couldn't believe wha t I was hearing. It's so sick.

'Freya, what?! I am not going to hurt yo u, come on lets go back to cubicles!'

I pulled my arms out for Freya, and she come into my arms, she was so sweet, she had the same colour hair as me, but del icate curls. She took her hair out of he r eyes, and buried her face into my ches t, and cried.

When we got back to cubicles I sat her d own, and hugged her till she stopped cry ing.

'Freya, I'm Zoe, and I want to help you! What does your Mummy and Carl do?' Zoe said pretty worried to what she was goin g to hear next.

'She looked at me!'

'Sweetheart, please tell us, we want to help!'

'My Mummy and Carl 'play' with me, they call it that. They hit me, and don't fee d me. I only get food when I am 'extra g ood' and I don't be mean to Mummy and ca rl. They push me down the stairs, and th ey always hurt me.' She was crying, I fe lt tears in my eyes, and zoes eyes were watering. 'They are never nice to me, Mu mmy said she hated me one day, and then she threw hot water on me.' Freya cried, and cried. We couldn't stop her. This p oor girl having to go through her life b eing abused.

We took of freyas top first and looked a t all the bruises and scars she had on. Her stomach had a massive burn on it. Th en her legs were beaten and red, this is why her Mum put cream tights on her.'

We calmed down Freya and rang social ser vices. Her Mum and Carl didn't turn up a t the Hospital so we sent them down to T heir House. Freya was took into Care. Bo th me and Zoe felt extremely bad for her .

I felt so dizzy after all that running a round. I didn't bump into tom once today . I had one hour of my shift left and I didn't feel well at all. I felt really r eally dizzy, My Head was spinning, I was sat in the staffroom having a break, I felt so so so sick. I started to feel sl eepy, I collapsed and my eyes blackened out.

Tom's Pov.

I hadn't seen Sam all day today, I felt extremely bad for what I said, I was so sorry. I approached Zoe.

'Hey Zoe have you seen Sam, I need to sp eak to her!'

'Yes, she is In the staffroom. Don't sho ut at her anymore, she is sick of it!'

'I know, I am going to apologize, it was just a shock!'

Zoe smiled, and walked of.

I walked into the staffroom, when I seen Sam lying there. I thought she was asle ep, I laughed, but when I called Sam abo ut 5 times, and she didn't reply I went up to her, she was a light sleeper, I th ought she would have at least moved a li ttle. I nudged her, and she didn't wake, and then I nudged her again. I started to get scared.

'SAM, SAM ,SAM WAKE UP!' Tears filled my eyes.

I opened the staffroom door in a rush 'C AN I HAVE SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE!' Noe l, linda, tess, and zoe ran in!

'Oh My Gosh!' Linda shouted! 'SAM SAM!' Linda was close with sam, she was really worried.

'LINDA GET A TROLLEY!'

Sam was took into resus, It was just Zoe and Tess treating her, I knew she would n't want people knowing she was Pregnant yet, and we could trust tess.

After about half an hour zoe came up to me and said she was awake, and stable bu t restless. The baby was fine, but she w as worn out.

I walked into resus. She was lying there all delicate and ill. My Little Samanth a Nicholls.

I walked straight up to her 'Sam, are yo u okay!'

She was tired, but replied 'Tom!'

'I am so so sorry Sam, I really want thi s baby, and I want to be with you, I lov e you so so so much!'

'Tom I love you so much, OH MY GOSH THE BABY, IS IT GONE?!' She started to cry. 'THIS IS ALL MY FAULT'

'No Sam listen, the Baby is all fine and healthy, our little Monkey is one fight er Like She/He's Mummy'

Sam laughed.

'I love you Thomas Kent'

'I love you Samantha Nicholls!'

'Hey, never call me Samantha!' She pulle d a funny frown at Him. 'You called me T homas Babe, aha!' We both laughed.

I looked into her beautiful Brown eyes, and she embraced mine. We kissed, which turned quite intense, I loved her so muc h, and this was the start of our lives t ogether!'

Linda's Pov.

Oh my, I can believe Sam fainted, that w as so unexpected, I wonder why? They cou ldn't say. I hope she is okay, she is my Friend. I opened the door into resus, w here I saw Sam and Tom having a full on snog, it was cute, but oh my gossip!

**WHOO! That's it for today! Updating tomo rrow! Please check it out!;D Pleas revie w. Thanks for Reading**** Danielle x x **


	4. The Gossip

**HEY EVERYONE! I haven't updated in ages. Sorry about that, I have been busy with exams, and ive been With My Family&Friends hehe!3!**

It was a few weeks later after Sam and Tom found out they were having a baby. Tom had been watching and keeping an eye on Sam, making sure she was careful. Tom had been staying with Sam for a couple of weeks, and things were going well.

Sams POV

I woke up, my eyes were a blur, I realised Tom wasn't in bed.

'Tom' I shouted rubbing my eyes.

'Down here!'

I walked down the stairs to find Tom cooking pancakes. I loved him I really did, he was amazing. He treated me so differently to Dylan. He was kind and gentle, as for Dylan just had his daily mood swings. Though Tom seemed to be getting stressed recently, I guess it was from work, and late nights. I mean having me has his girlfriend..well I can be a little feisty, and moody, especially with these hormones, I'm surprised he still loves me.

Normal POV.

Sam stood there in the corridor laughing. Tom walked out of the kitchen.

'Whats so funny?' Tom looked confused, smirking.

'I cant believe you put up with me, you know, I can be moody!'

Tom laughed at Sam 'Well…' Tom laughed again, and Sam playfully smacked his arm.

'Oh ha ha!'

About an Hour later, both Sam and Tom arrived in the ED. Linda walked straight up to Sam.

'Hiya!' Linda said quite loudly, with her strong scouse accent.

'Hello!' Sam replied.

'Sam are you okay today?' Linda really wanted to ask what was wrong the other week, but she never got round to asking.

'Yes I am thanks!'

'Why did you faint the other week? I mean anything serious, because I am always here babe'

Sam was short for words, she didn't know whether to tell Linda or not, but it would soon be around anyway.

'I'm pregnant!'

Linda's face dropped. 'OH MY GOD, YOUR PREGNANT!' Linda said it loud enough so the whole ED heard. Zoe, Ash, Robyn, Aoife, Jamie, Louise, Noel and Big Mac all stared at Sam.

Sam's face soon turned pink, Linda spoke a little too loud. Everyone turned back around, once sam replied.

'Who's the Dad?' Linda whispered.

'Tom!, were kinda in a relationship!'

'Awh, well congratulations! I kind of guessed you two were together when I saw you both snogging last week' Linda winked at Sam and walked away.

SAMS POV.

Oh great, now all the ED know, I'm probably the topic of their conversation. I walked into the staffroom, where I got changed into my green scrubs. I plaited my hair and put on my yellow stethoscope. I sat down for a bit before my shift started, I read a couple of magazines, when Zoe walked in.

'Sam, someone wants to see you in cubicles!'

I was confused. Who would want to see me? I followed Zoe into the cubicle, to find a little girl, with sandy blonde curly hair, and a denim dress on. It was Freya, the little girl I treated last week!

'Freya what happened?'

'I Fell down the stairs in my care home, and the doctor thinks my arm is broken.'

'Awh sweetie, don't worry you will soon be better!'

'I missed you Sam!'

I smiled, 'I missed you to!'

Once Freya went for her scan, I went to talk to Tom, he was in the staffroom.

'Hey!'

'Hiya Sam, want a coffee?'

'No thanks, I cant. It makes me sick!' The aroma of coffee knocked sam Nauseous . 'I was thinking, you know that little girl Freya? Yeah well she is back in the hospital, she has broken her Arm, and I don't think she is use to being in care. Could we adopt her?'

There was an awkward scilence between us.'Sam, we haven't even had our first child yet!'

'Yes well she is a great kid, and I feel sorry for her!'

'Sam, im not adopting a child when we haven't even had our first one!'

'Tom?!' I whined like a 6 year old.

'Sam!' Tom mocked how I whined.

'This isn't funny tom!, im being serious!'

'Well im not adopting!'

'Fine I will do it alone!'

I stormed out the staffroom, slamming the door behind me. I was having mood swings again, I hope tom understood, I felt really bad. Maybe I was putting too much pressure on him.

Toms POV.

I was already stressed enough, with me being blamed for not examining a baby right, and now Sam wants to adopt, im too stressed. It wouldn't work.

I walked into the reception, when Zoe walked over to Me, Sam and Aoife, to explain there was an rtc coming in.

10 Minutes later, we were operating on a teenage Boy, Jake. Everything went blurry, I couldn't see what was going on, the room was spinning. It was weird I could see Ash pointing at me talking, Aoife and Robyn looking worried, Lloyd was comforting Sam, she couldn't stand me like his, I heard faint words in the background 'Tom are you okay' 'Tom, you look tired, are you dizzy?' I was breathing heavily, I was panicking, then everything went black.

Sams POV.

I couldn't believe what was happening, Tom was having a panic attack in the middle of resus, Lloyd was making me stand back, as he collapsed. Tears rolled down my face. It was around 10 minutes later when he become conscious again.

'Tom, can you hear me?'

'Sam?'

'yeah, its me! Your okay, your safe!'

I cried. Tom lifted his hand, and wiped my tears.

'Don't cry, im okay!'

'You scared me, I didn't know what was happening!'

'Don't worry it was just a panic attack, lodes of people get them!'

I nodded, I loved Tom a lot, and I didn't like seeing him like this.

We arrived back Home, and we decided to watch a film.

'Marley and Me?' I suggested?

'Yes, sure!'

'Take it easy!'

'Okay Dr. Nicholls!''

I laughed at him, and lied next to him on the couch. We sat eating popcorn, and chocolate. As the movie ended, I was crying.

'Why you crying?'

'Because it's a sad ending!?' Sam wiped her tears.

'I know. But you cry?. I only see you cry when something bad happens literally!'

'It's a sad film!'

'Anyway, I was thinking, My Apartment is a little small right? And so is yours to raise a baby? So I was thinking how about we buy a House?'

My face lit up, I began to feel so happy!

'REALLY?!'

'WOW, your excited!'

'Yes yes!' I jumped and hugged Tom.

'Our little baby, will have a proper place to grow. Just you wait until our Kids are teenagers!'

I laughed. 'Wait Kids?'

'Well were gonna have more right?'

I smiled. 'Of course!'

'I love you Sam!'

'I love you!'

I slowly fell asleep on Toms chest, I was happy with the Man of My Dreams, and My Little Baby soon to come!

**YESSSS, I REALLY DIDN'T THINK THAT CHAPTER WAS ALL THAT GOOD TO BE TRUTHFUL! AH WELL, PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW ON TWITTER ArianasBritsh and MINE AND EMMAS ACCOUNT CharsAngelsx**

**Thanks Danielle x **


End file.
